


Whoa, What?

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim drops a bombshell and hopes for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Kelly. There was a chapter in the My Mongoose Ezine, [Many Chapters of The Sentinel 7](http://www.mymongoose.com/chap7/cover.htm) with the prompt: At Least I'm Walking Out Of This Alive. This is the story I wrote.

“I’m in love with you,” Jim said softly. “I just thought you should know.”

Blair froze in place. He’d asked a simple question: should I move out? And this was Jim’s response?

As Jim’s I-have-a-badge-and-a-gun-and-I-know-how-to-use-them partner, Blair was earning a steady income and had considered finding his own place. Long ago he’d resigned himself to loving Jim from afar, knowing that Jim was bisexual but that he himself was not Jim’s type. Now, hearing these words come out of Jim’s mouth, Blair was shocked speechless, a rare occurrence indeed.

_At least I’m walking out of this alive,_ Jim thought as he reached for the doorknob, eager to get away from the sure to come embarrassment following his proclamation.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Blair said, jumping up from the table. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Jim paused, hand on the doorknob.

“I’m not your type,” Blair said, gesturing to himself.

Jim turned quickly. “What?”

“I’ve seen the guys you date and I’m not your type.”

Jim shook his head and laughed softly. “You’ve seen the type of guys I fuck.”

Blair looked confused. “Then what? I’m...”

“The type of guy I fall in love with,” Jim finished.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“And I’m the type of guy you let fuck you?” Blair asked impishly.

“I only let guys I love fuck me,” Jim confirmed.

“So...”

“So?”

“I’m in love with you too, Jim,” Blair confirmed.

Jim’s smile lit up the room.

“Now get your ass upstairs,” Blair said, his smile equally bright.

_I’ll really be lucky to walk out of **this** alive. As if I’d want to!_ Jim thought as he took the stairs two at a time.


End file.
